Back To School
by Ciara Wood
Summary: Olivia decides to take a course at Hudson University. While doing so the squad of SVU catch a case that changes the course of two detectives forever. Sequel: Escaping the Past. Minor changes. Featuring Dani Beck.
1. Class

**Authors Notes****: Okay for those of you who are new to this story welcome. I must warn you before you begin that I am changing some things in this story and as you may note I am not always reliable when it comes to updating but hopefully that will change now.**

**I want to add here for all that read that there was a reason I used to write and now that reason is gone. I started this story in grade 9 and I am now in Grade 11 so of course there is more work. I have watched roughly to the end of season 11 as I live in South Africa.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Law and Order SVU or any character or place in this story that is recognizable. My use of the above is not for profit and I am in no way benefiting from my use of these characters. **

Learn Computer Skills In Ten Weeks!

You can now learn Computer skills in next to no time.

When: Every Tuesday and Thursday from the 8th August 2009.

Where: Hudson University Resource Building

Times: 18H00 to 20H00 (Sign up starts at 17H30 on 8th August)

Cost: $40

Olivia Benson sat at her desk in the NYPD 16th precinct squad room staring at the flier she had found between her mail that morning. Computers had interested her since she had left SVU for a short period and worked in computer crimes. Glancing at the mini desk calendar on her desk she tried to remember the day. Was it a Tuesday or a Wednesday? Wait it was a Thursday. Thursday the 8th August. Shaking her head she focused once more on the files she was supposed to be working on in front of her.

Evens, Kylie. Wait who was she again with a sigh Olivia stacked the file on the huge pile in the corner of her desk and turned to look at the time. Five pm, she could still make it to the course if she hurried.

"El, I'm taking off. Can you tell Cragen?" Olivia said standing up and grabbing her coat.

"So you decided to go, then?" Elliot asked grinning.

"It might be fun to do something different. Hopefully I can get to half of the twenty lessons," Olivia replied.

"Don't count on that. You will be lucky if you get to three, never mind ten."

"I'm going to leave now or else I'll make none of them. You know what Cragen says about being late for courses. I'll see you tomorrow."

With one last look at her grinning partner she was gone.

EOEOEO

Olivia made it too Hudson U in record time. She got of her car and looked around. It felt funny being on a university campus for anything but a case. Surveying her surroundings she spotted a table with a large banner above it. The banner read 'Sign Up.' Olivia walked up to it.

"Hi, can I help you?" The woman at the desk asked.

"Yeah I would like to sign up for your computer skills course," Olivia politely said.

"I think the class is actually full," the woman began to search through the clipboards, "Here. There is one place open. You want it?"

Olivia took the clipboard from the woman and scanned the list. Two names caught her attention.

K. Brown

M. Stabler

"How many adults are in this class?"

"About half, Yep, 25 adults, 24 students."

Olivia breathed a sigh of relief before jotting down the relevant information.

O. Benson White Female Adult

She handed the board back to the woman who in return handed her a stack of paper.

"Here's your map and information guide. Your course is in the resource building over there," the woman pointed to a large blue building.

Olivia walked in the direction she had been pointed in and pushed the door open. What she saw shocked her. There were rows and rows of desks. On each desk there was a pc and a laptop. Looking around she spotted an empty desk in the middle of the room. Great, she hated being in the center of things. Olivia spotted Maureen sitting in the back row talking to some friends. Ken sat in the front row reading some sort of manual. She sat down just as a tall man walked into the room with a briefcase.

"All right. Settle down. Girls can I have your attention," He waited for things to settle down before continuing, "I'm Mr. Laidley. Before we begin I want each of you to tell me your name and something about yourself. I'll start and then this young man can go. My name is K. Laidley and I love computers."

Next up was Ken, "my name is Ken Randal and I enjoy reading."

It continued name after name. Paul, Michael, John, David, Lisa, Mary, Susan, James, Robert, Mark, Karen, Patricia, Kimberley, Richard, Thomas, Donna, Linda, Cynthia, Jeffery, Joseph, Thomas, Tammy, Laura and then it was Olivia's turn.

"My name is Olivia Benson and I love to solve things."

Pam, Christopher, Jessica, Matthew, Jennifer, Brittany, Nicole, Heather, Nicholas, Ryan, Brandon, Jonathan, Eric, Kevin, Anthony, Brian, Steven, Daniel, Stephanie, Michelle, Heather, Jeremy, Emma and lastly Maureen.

"Okay now that we have all been introduced, let's get started. Can everyone please turn on their computer, not the laptop just the computer. For those of you that don't know how to do that, there is a white box next to the screen. On the box there are buttons. Press the biggest round button," Mr. Laidley said causing everyone to laugh.

The lesson finished a few minutes after eight but nobody cared it had been fun. Outside people were chatting to their friends and laughing. Olivia surveyed the people around her. Olivia wasn't used to making friends out of work in fact she hardly made friends in work considering how few new detectives ever arrived. After a few minutes of being outside Olivia headed to her car. It had been a long day and work started early the next morning. It was her turn to catch that night and it wasn't often that the detectives from the 1-6 went a night without a crime being reported. Before she reached her car however she was stopped by Maureen and Ken.

"Olivia," they shouted out at the same time catching up to her.

"What are you doing here?" Maureen asked.

"We closed a case and your father convinced me to try the course," Olivia replied.

"Typical of dad. So how are you?"

"I'm good and you?"

"Great. Wait do you two know each other?" Maureen asked suddenly realising that Ken was there.

"Yeah, Olivia helped me out a couple of times. Detective Tutuola's is my father," Ken answered Maureen with a grin.

"Wow. I never knew he had a son."

The words caused an awkward silence and the three of them stared at each other for a few minutes. Eventually Ken spoke, "Yeah well it doesn't feel like I'm his son so that's okay."

"Well it was nice to see you both but I'm tired and I want to get a few hours sleep before I get called in. Please do me a favour and don't tell anyone I am a cop. People tend to close up around me when they hear that," Olivia finished off.

"Sure."

"Whatever."

**End notes: Please review to tell me what you think. I know this is still not that good but I would appreciate advice or reviews none the less. However I should warn that I do not tolerate flamers that do not know what they are talking about and have not read the story properly. All reviews are enabled so don't let that stop you**


	2. Case

**AN:. Thank you to Carrina R, your prayer seemed to work. I would also like to thank Alexis Dawn, edge 15684, Starlight63 and Carriex3 for their reviews.**

**In answer to your question edge 15684, No they are not together at the moment.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Law and Order SVU. For a full disclaimer read chapter 1.**

29 August 2009

It had been three weeks since Olivia had started the computer skills course and amazingly she had managed to make it to all six lessons. Unfortunately it seemed as if she wasn't going to make the seventh. It had been a relatively slow day at SVU and Olivia had decided to leave early. Before she could leave however Elliot had received a phone call from Mercy General about a rape victim that they needed to go see. Fin and Munch were in court so that left her to tag along with Elliot.

They arrived at Mercy and were escorted to the victim's room by a young nurse whose tag identified her as Helen Carnet.

"Belinda, these are two detectives from SVU. They're here to help you," Helen opened the door of the examine room and allowed Elliot and Olivia to pass.

Belinda was a medium height brunette with dark green eyes. Bruises covered most of her face and there was a nasty gash above her right eye.

"Belinda, I'm Detective Benson and this is my partner Detective Stabler, can you tell us what happened," Olivia walked over to the girl leaving Elliot at the door so as not to make Belinda shy or nervous.

"I was walking home from the library when someone grabbed me from behind and threw me into the back of a van and started kissing me. I tried to fight back and scream but he started hitting me. I could feel the car moving I was so scared. Then the man he, he raped me," Belinda took a deep breath to try and control her sobbing before continuing. "When he was done he opened the back of the van and told me to get out. I was too slow so he pushed me. By the time I had gotten up the van was gone."

"Where did he drop you off? Do you remember a street sign or a shop or something like that?" Elliot asked.

"Here at the hospital."

"Did he say anything during the attack? A name maybe," Olivia asked.

"He said 'This is going to be the best sex you've ever had so you had better stop fighting or else it's going to be the last you ever have,'" Belinda sobbed harder at the memory.

"How many others were there Belinda," Olivia looked up from her notes.

"Two men, I think, in the front. I didn't see their faces they never turned around."

"Did you see the face of the man who attacked you?" Elliot questioned.

"No, he was wearing a ski mask and he had gloves on."

"Okay. Belinda Nurse Helen is going to come back and so a rape kit. We'll come and see you in the morning. Try and get some sleep," Elliot said gently knowing that Belinda was not up to telling them more at the moment.

Olivia and Elliot left the hospital saying goodbye to Helen as they passed. They headed beck to the squad car; Elliot driving as usual.

"Don't you have class tonight?" Elliot asked her as they pulled out of the parking space.

"Yeah but then we got called in."

"I can drop you off it's not that much a detour. The rape kit won't be done until tomorrow and there's nothing we can do until we get the results."

"Okay. Thanks."

Hudson University

The drive had been short and quiet. The class was littered all over the squad talking in small groups.

Turning to Elliot, Olivia said, "I finish at eight. You're going to have to pick me up. My car is still at the house."

"No problem. Have fun. Don't break anything," Elliot dodged to avoid Olivia's palm.

Olivia jumped out of the car grabbing her coat and bag. She glanced down at the gun and badge that were still resting on her hip. It would be a lot easier to just leave it with Elliot. She knew that in some buildings at Hudson they had metal detectors.

"El, I'm leaving my gun and badge in your car. I'll take them when you pick me up."

Elliot grabbed the holster and badge she offered him and stuffed them in his cubby. He smiled at Olivia as she closed the door and waved before driving off.

Olivia watched the back of the car disappear around the corner.

"Who was that?" Pam came up behind Olivia. Pam and Olivia had become good friends in the three weeks since the class had begun and Olivia had learned a few things about her. Pam was an accountant with two grown children Abigail and Joshua. Her husband had died from cancer three years before.

"That was my partner from work. He gave me a lift because my car is still at work"

"Is he your boyfriend?"

Olivia looked shocked at the question. It wasn't as if she hadn't been asked that a million times after all she did spend most of her time with him, "No, definitely not."

"He single?"

"Divorced."

"So why aren't you dating him? You know getting some action."

"Eww, Elliot?" Olivia shuddered at the thought, "No seriously it's against the rules."

"Rules? Who cares about rules? If I worked with someone who was that hot I'd risk it in a second."

Just then Mr. Laidley called them into class. Once everyone had settled down in their places, "Okay today we are going to learn how to open encrypted files. You may use the laptop or the computer for this lesson."

Olivia looked around at what everyone else was doing. They all seemed to be turning on their computers. She looked between her computer and laptop; eventually she decided to turn on the computer.

"Why you using the computer?" Pam asked.

"It's what I use at work and besides I don't own a laptop."

The lesson went smoothly Mr. Laidley cracked a few jokes and everyone learnt how to open encrypted files. It made no difference in how to open the file on the computer compared to using a laptop as they both ran on the same system. It just took a little longer. Unlike the first lesson when the clock struck eight the class was packed up and ready to go.

**AN: This is part one of chapter two. My sister was shouting at me to get off when I first wrote this and I am too lazy to make it one chapter now. Please keep the reviews coming even if you are only reading this in 2020 or something. Feedback tells me how I am doing and can help me to improve.**


	3. Losing

**AN: This is the 2nd half of chapter 2. Thanks to sn855850 for the review. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Law and Order SVU. Look at chapter 1 for a full disclaimer.**

Olivia walked out the classroom and headed to where she hoped Elliot would be waiting. She was exhausted and she would probably have an early morning the next day. He wasn't there. Olivia down at her cell phone to make sure that she had not missed a call from him. Nothing.

She looked around for a few seconds hoping that she had just missed the car. Just then she spotted Maureen walking towards her.

"Hey. Who you waiting for?"

"Your Father."

"Right. So he's late." It was more of a statement than a question.

"Yeah. He probably caught a case or something. Personally I hope that it's not a case 'cause I am exhausted."

"Aren't we all?"

"So how are you?"

"Pretty good. Maybe you should phone him. For all you know his forgotten all about you and is enjoying his beauty sleep."

"I doubt it. Not his style," Olivia grabbed her phone and dialed Elliot's number.

_Stabler_

"Elliot it's me. Where are you?"

_Oh shit. I'm on my way I just got a little caught up doing paperwork._

"Paperwork? Uh-huh. Since when do you do paperwork for absolutely no reason and then get caught up in it? You could have gone to a bar or something."

_Okay it's not really paperwork. I'll explain to you when I get there. See you in a couple of minutes._

"Bye"

"So where is he?" Maureen asked Olivia when she got off the phone.

"At the office doing something that's not really paperwork but is close to it."

"You're joking right?"

"Nope. I'm being absolutely serious. He forgot about me because he was too involved in paperwork."

"Maureen, you coming or what?" Maureen's friend Emma called from a black SUV.

"Argh," Maureen groaned, "I'd better go. See you around."

Just then Olivia spotted Elliot's car coming closer. She sighed in relief. Finally. She opened the door before the car had come to a complete stop and jumped in.

"Hey," Olivia said.

"Hey, how was class," Elliot pulled away from the sidewalk. After going a few feet he suddenly pulled the car in front of the black SUV. "I just want to go say hi to Maureen. I'll be back now."

"Okay."

Elliot jumped out of the car quickly and headed too where Maureen was waiting to get into the car.

Maureen saw the figure that was approaching and stopped in surprise, "Dad."

"Hey, baby girl. What you doing here so late?" Elliot gave Maureen a hug.

Maureen pulled away from her father and looked him, "Computer skills. Thought it would be fun. Didn't Liv tell you?"

"No we don't talk much about the class," Elliot said a tint of bitterness apparent in his words.

"Maureen we gotta go. Come on," another one of her friends shouted from the front seat.

Maureen gave her father a quick hug before climbing into the car and shutting the door with a bang, "Love you."

"Love you," Elliot said softly as the car pulled away from the curb. He stood staring at the space where the car had been for a few seconds before heading back to the car.

"You okay?"

"I'm losing her. She's growing up so fast. It's like I don't even know her. I didn't even know she was interested in computers. I've missed her whole life," Elliot's face wore a sad expression as he turned to face his partner.

"El, don't do this. Don't blame yourself. Kids they grow up. It's what they best at. It has to happen sometime. It's nobody's fault."

"Yeah, but most children grow up with fathers who actually pay attention."

"Elliot what's this really about?"

"Just something Kathy said to me when she asked for the divorce. She said I was never there. I came home when the kids were already asleep and left before they got up. She said that I would never know them; never know her. I have 4 children and I know nothing about them."

"Elliot, that's not true. You know them. You may not know the small details but you know the things that matter. That's more than someone else knows about them. They are part of you after all. And even if you don't know them, you're not going to get to know them better but sitting here and denying me my sleep."

Elliot laughed at her comment, "I guess not." Elliot started the car and drove off once again.

"Why were you doing paperwork anyway?"

"It's just what Belinda said about being dropped off at the hospital. I mean how many rapists do you know attack a woman and then takes her to safety? So I ran the MO through the system."

"You find something."

"Yeah. Twenty years ago. His name was William Sanders. Sentenced to 20 years in prison. He was meant to get out on yesterday."

"So he could have done it."

"Nope. He died eight years ago."

"Okay so it wasn't him. But then who?"

"Well it was a well published story so anyone could have read about it in the last twenty years. One thing though is none of the articles mentioned anything about what was said during the attack or that they were snatched from behind. Closed court. Witnesses, family and victims only."

"Well what exactly did William say?"

"William's exact words to all of his victims were 'This is going to be the best sex you've ever had…"

"So you had better stop fighting or else it's going to be the last you ever have,'" Olivia completed the sentence from earlier.

"Exactly," Elliot pulled to a stop outside Olivia's building, "See you in the morning. Cap' wants us in by eight."

"Thanks for the ride. Don't forget to pick me up in the morning. My cars still at the station," Olivia opened the door and got out. She had almost closed the door when she remembered her badge and gun. Quickly she opened the door and grabbed her stuff from the cubby hole.

**AN: "That's more than someone else knows about them." I got this line from Grey's Anatomy. It just seemed to fit so I used it. I don't think it's the exact words but it is close. Please Review. **


	4. Late

**AN: Thanks to those who reviewed. This chapter is a short one. **

**Rebel Magnus: Later on but some may guess earlier.**

**sgc126: Thank for the great review, Unfortunately the only stories I have read with Olivia in school is the ones that look at the past or have the squad 20 years younger or the ones where they are undercover as teachers but if I come across one I will let you know.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Law and Order SVU. Look at chapter 1 for a full disclaimer.**

30 August 2009

_Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring_

Olivia was woken up by the ringing of her cell phone. She sat up and looked around for a few seconds before grabbing her cell phone.

"Hello."

_Morning. You sound like you just woke up._

"I did just wake up. You woke me up. Did we catch a case or something 'cause if not I'm going back to sleep."

_You're joking right?_

"No, so if there's nothing else, good night. Don't wake me up again or you'll be a dead man Stabler."

Olivia snapped her phone shut and rolled over to try and get some sleep.

"_Liv, wait!" _Elliot shouted but it was too late Olivia had dropped the phone.

_Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring_

"Now what," Olivia sighed and grabbed her phone again.

"What do you want now? It better be good."

_Olivia, do you know what time it is?_

"Early"

_Liv, hate to break it to you, it's quarter to eight._

Olivia snapped up as she heard Elliot's words. Maybe she had heard wrong.

"What did you just say?"

_It's quarter to eight. We're late. You'd better hurry._

"Give me five minutes. I'm coming," Olivia snapped her phone and jumped out of bed nearly slipping as she did so. She quickly grabbed a sweater and a pair of jeans and hurried into the bathroom. She quickly pulled them on and then brushed her teeth barely touching them. Rinsing her mouth she grabbed for the brush she knew was above and started pulling it through her hair. She was almost through the door when she remembered that she had left her holster and badge.

Running to her bedroom she grabbed them and ran back. "Oh, shoot." Olivia's foot collided with a chair. Hobbling as fast as she could she made her way to the elevator. After waiting for thirty seconds she remembered that she hadn't pushed the button and made her way to the stairway. There was no time to wait for an elevator that could be anywhere. She hobbled down the stairs and through the front door searching for Elliot's car.

When she eventually opened the door she found Elliot laughing.

"What's so funny?" Olivia asked as he pulled away from her building.

"You."

"Oh shut up," Olivia grumbled hitting her partner as hard as she could without causing an accident.

They arrived at the precinct 15 minutes later. Olivia whose foot was still a little sore irritated Elliot as he held the elevator open for her.

"Hurry up. We're already late. They probably think that we have been abducted or something."

They reached the squad room to find John, Fin and Munch gathered around the whiteboard that held pictures of Belinda.

"You're late," the Captain said looking up at them as they approached the trio.

"That was my fault. Sorry Cap'. It won't happen again," Olivia blushed slightly.

"It'd better not or I'll put you on desk duty for the day. That applies to you to Elliot."

Just then the phone on Elliot's desk rang. Happy to avoid any further lecture that his captain had prepared Elliot grabbed the receiver.

"Stabler."

"Where?"

"When?"

"Okay we'll be there now," Elliot hung up the phone and turned to the other detectives. "Another rape victim at Mercy. Same MO as last night."

"Elliot, Olivia go interview the new vic. Fin, Munch go reinterview Belinda try and jog her memory as much as possible," the Captain gave the orders before heading into his office.

"So why were you two really late?" John asked as they waited for the elevator.

"I overslept and when Elliot phoned me I didn't believe him so I dropped the phone before he could tell me the time," Olivia answered.

"So he phoned you?" Fin asked as they got onto the elevator. Olivia and Elliot looked him.

"I just said that. Didn't I?"

"That still doesn't explain why Elliot was late. He could have phoned you from the office," John persisted.

"I had to pick her up. She left her car here last night when we went to interview Belinda and then I took her to the course and afterwards it was easier just to take her home instead of coming all the way back here. What's with the twenty questions?" Elliot stared at them. What was going on? He was still looking at them when the elevator stopped and John and Fin headed for their car.

**AN: Like I said short. Please review. There's a little blue button at the bottom. Press it and tell me what you think even if it's just. "Wow." Or "This sucks."**


	5. Tempers

**AN: Okay I updated too quickly but I may not be able to get back on the computer for a while. You know with school and everything. So this is a big scene and I have my doubts about it. It is not the main scene though.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Law and Order SVU. Refer to chapter 1 for a full disclaimer.**

3 September 2009

It had been 5 days since the second rape victim had been reported and there had been two more rapes reported. The rapist had been dubbed The Saviour Rapist by the media and Casey had become a special kind of pain. The detectives at the 1-6 precinct were no closer to tracking him down and the media were having a field day. None of the detectives had been home since the third rape had been reported but instead they had grabbed a few minutes in the crib whenever possible. People were grumpy and tempers were running high. There had been many blow ups between the detectives. One particularly nasty one between Fin and Elliot sent Elliot to the roof and Fin to the cribs to avoid hurting each other.

It had started with Fin having a go at Elliot and eventually had led up to them accusing the other of not knowing their children.

Cragen surveyed the scene in front of him. He couldn't take another minute of his detectives moping around the precinct.

"Go home. All of you go home. Get some sleep. Staying here all night is not going to change anything it's only going to make somebody do something that they will regret. I don't want to see any of you until 7am tomorrow. Do I make myself clear?"

Everyone jumped up and grabbed their stuff making a beeline for the door before Cragen could change his mind.

Olivia looked down at her watch and debated whether to go home or to go to the computer skills. On the one hand she was exhausted, on the other hand she had paid quite a bit of money to participate in the course and it didn't seem as if she was going to make it to many more before they caught The Saviour Rapist. After a few minutes she jumped in her car and headed for Hudson University.

Arriving at the university she found that the course had already started. She walked into the building quickly and gently knocked on the door.

"Come in," Mr. Laidley answered looking up from his laptop, "Ah, Olivia, I was just explaining to the class that it's time to begin on our project. We will still learn skills along the way though."

Olivia hurried to her seat smiling to Pam as she sat down.

"Okay so you guys are going to create a program that would be beneficial to others. You need to target a certain age group and it needs to be made clear on the program. So if you want to create a game for 10 to 15 year olds you need to include something that teaches them something. It could be a Sudoku they need to complete to reach the next level or a brain teaser. It's up to you."

Mr. Laidley's announcement excited a lot of the people and they hurriedly switched on their laptops.

"Oh and one more thing. The person who creates the best program will receive a laptop."

After the lesson Olivia excited the building and headed over to the group of girls she found huddled in a circle. She walked over to join them.

"But he is. Look at him," Emma was saying.

"Look at whom?" Olivia asked.

"Maureen's father," Emma pointed too where Maureen was standing. Olivia was surprised to see Elliot standing there as well. But she was even more surprise d when she saw Ken talking to Fin. Wow their fight really must have gotten to them.

"Yeah but his like what 44 years old," another girl protested.

"Then he's my age. Maybe I have a chance with him or maybe Olivia could go out with him. He is single after all. I mean who here doesn't think his hot?" Pam asked.

"Me," Olivia said even surprising herself. All the girls turned to look at her. She had never really had to think of him as hot. To her he was Elliot. Her partner; her best friend.

"Are you okay in the head?" Emma asked staring at her as if she had escaped from a mental institution.

Before Olivia could answer she heard raised voice. She looked up and groaned. Not again.

Fin and Elliot were standing in the middle of the squad shouting at each other. The next thing she knew Elliot's fist flew out and connected with Fin's jaw. Fin retaliated and soon they were throwing punch after punch at each other. Men ran to break them up but they were unsuccessful. Maureen and Ken were shouting for their dads to stop.

Pulling herself away from the group Olivia hurried over to where they were fighting.

"Stop. Guys don't do this you're going to regret it later," Olivia shouted but they continued fighting. On an impulse Olivia stepped between the two men and pushed her hands out to push them apart but it was at the wrong time. Before she knew what happened Elliot's fist connected with her face and Fin's fist with the back of her head. The force of the blow sent her spiralling to the ground.

Eliot and Fin immediately stopped fighting and knelt down beside her.

"Oh God. Liv can you hear me?" Elliot asked his partner.

"Idiots," she mumbled.

"Are you okay?" Fin asked.

"Yeah. Just have a bit of headache. Now will you please help me up," Olivia said softly.

Elliot and Fin helped Olivia up slowly. When they let her go she swayed slightly and reached out her hand to grab Elliot's arm.

"You're not fine. Let me take you to a hospital. You need to see a doctor," Elliot looked deep into her muddy brown eyes.

"Elliot," Olivia sighed.

"Olivia," Elliot and Olivia started to have a conversation with their eyes. Fin groaned he hated it when they did that. It always left him with half the story.

"Fine," Olivia agreed out loud eventually, "I'll see a doctor but I'm driving myself."

"Fine if you insist," Elliot sighed in defeat. At least she would see a doctor.

**AN: Please review not much else to say.**


	6. Tale

**AN: Thanks for all the reviews I have answered the reviews at the bottom.**

**Disclaimer: Refer to Chapter 1.**

4 September 2009

7:01am

Elliot arrived at the precinct to find that everyone but Olivia had arrived.

"Where are we?" Cragen asked coming out of his office.

"No where. William's cell mate died two years back so it wasn't him. Casey is trying to get us a list of everyone who attended any of the court dates," Munch filled Cragen in.

"Where is Olivia?" for the first time Cragen looked around the squad room at all his detectives.

"I don't know," Elliot's voice was filled with worry and he looked down slightly.

"What is it?" Cragen asked.

"The last I heard she was headed for the hospital," Fin offered.

Cragen and Munch turned to stare at Fin.

"The hospital? Why?" Cragen asked concerned.

Elliot and Fin shared a guilty look. Fin was the first to respond, "Yesterday after you sent us home, I went to see my son and Elliot was there talking to his daughter. We got into a fight. A couple of men tried to break us up but they couldn't pull us apart but they couldn't so Olivia ran to try and break us apart. We didn't realise it so we sort of…um…kind of…,"Fin stuttered unable to tell his Captain what they had done. He knew how valuable Olivia was to Cragen especially after what had happened with Harris while she was undercover.

"You sort of what Fin?" Cragen pushed him.

"Punched her," Elliot answered for him.

Munch and Cragen gasped at what they heard but they weren't the only ones.

"Punched who?" Casey appeared out of no where.

"Olivia," Cragen supplied.

"You did what?" Casey asked.

"We punched her," Fin repeated.

"Is she okay?" Casey asked not having heard the first part of the conversation.

"Well she drove herself to the hospital," Elliot said.

"Are you sure? Because Olivia and hospitals are like fire and water. I remember one time she had to be ordered by Cragen just to see the doctor after collapsing and having asked someone to call an ambulance," Casey looked at him, worried.

"Yeah I'm sure. You don't think I would just let her go by herself do you? I followed her," Elliot replied.

"Which hospital?" Cragen asked.

"Mercy General."

Cragen walked over to Olivia's desk and picked up the phone, punching in Mercy's number.

"Good day. I was wondering if you could help me. Did an Olivia Benson come in last night?"

"She did?"

"When?"

"Okay thank you."

Cragen dropped the phone and turned towards his detectives and Casey who were staring at him expectantly, "They admitted Olivia over night for observation. They're going to release her later this morning if everything seems okay. Casey, do you have the list?"

"Yeah it's not long," Casey pulled some papers out of her briefcase and handed them to Munch. There were 15 names on the list.

Name Relation

*Charles Sanders Father

*Dorothy Sanders Mother

Larry Sanders Brother

Abigail Sanders Sister

Kerry Stanson Victim

*Kenneth Wright Police Officer

*Peter Riley Detective

Isabelle Ricki A.D.A

*Kristen Banks Victim

Becky Shiva Victim

Minerva Bishop Defense Attorney

*Brenda Laidley Victim/ Ex-Wife

Andrew Laidley Son

Pat Cars Victim

*Sharon Dalton Victim

"All the people whose names have been marked with stars are dead. We didn't manage to track down two of them though Andrew Laidley and Larry Sanders," Casey informed them.

"Okay thanks," Cragen looked over Munch's shoulder at the names. Once Casey had left he turned to his detectives. "Elliot track Andrew and Larry down. Fin, Munch go interview the rest. Start with the sister and work your way through the list from there. Find out if they told anyone. A friend, a colleague, an acquaintance."

9:00am

"Captain we talked to the sister. She moved to England 5 years ago with her husband. We're still trying to find the son. So far we've spoken too two of the victims and his attorney. They swear they told no one," John told Cragen when he walked out of his office.

"Alright, keep trying to locate the brother and son. Speak to the rest of the victims." Cragen said looking at the board.

"Sorry, I'm late Captain. I got… I got a little caught up," Olivia walked into the squad room and shot looks at Fin and Elliot.

There was a loud gasp when they saw her face. Her right eye was black from where Elliot had punched her.

"It's fine. These two idiots," Cragen pointed at Fin and Elliot, "explained the situation. How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine."

"Olivia," Cragen reproached her.

"I have a little headache and I'm a little exhausted but I'm fine," Olivia gave in not in the mood too fight with her Captain.

"You're not fine. The receptionist at the hospital told me you had a concussion and you hadn't been allowed to sleep all night."

"Yeah, right. Go home. Get some sleep and don't come back. We will call you if we need you."

"Fine but I'm coming back tomorrow no matter what."

"Olivia," Cragen groaned.

"I'm going. I'm going," Olivia left the squad room and Cragen turned to glare at Elliot and Fin.

"Which one of you two dumb asses hit Olivia in the face?"

"I did," Elliot admitted after a few moments silence.

"Well you've earned yourself desk duty for the day. You finish all your paperwork and Olivia's and when you finish that you can get started on Munch's. You run out of thing's to do come visit me. I'll find you something. Be glad I haven't punched you in the face. You deserve it," Cragen's words were by greeted by snickers from Munch and Fin.

"Shut up," Elliot snipped at them.

Elliot spent the rest of the day buried in paperwork. He worked as fast as possible without getting to Munch's files. He finished the last of Olivia's files at 5. At 3 another rape had been called in and John and Fin went off to Mercy. They had managed to contact the rest of the victims and the A.D.A. One woman admitted to having told her son but the son had died the month before. There was no way to tell who he had told. They had no more luck in tracking Andrew or Larry down. It was as if they did not exist.

**AN: So that is that. Please review.**

**Answer to Reviews:**

**Edge15684: I totally agree with you but you shall see later on what happens.**

**CantGetEnoughOfLuke: Thanks for the great review.**

**Ala1975: Thanks for the great review.**

**Sgc126: Refer to previous chapter. Thanks for another review.**

**AlexisDawn: What exactly does PMN mean?**

**RebelMagnus: Thanks once again for the review.**

**Audrey09: Thanks I hope I have.**

**Svufan14: I hope I did not disappoint. **


	7. Search

AN: Heritage day today. Yeah. This chapter is for Rebel Magnus.

And for svusvu.

Disclaimer: Mr. Wolf Me. Do we look the same?

_________________________________________________________

5 September 2009

All of the detectives were at the precinct by 8. Cragen forgave Elliot and let him off paperwork instead sending him and Olivia to go and talk to Becky Shiva, in hopes of finding out who her son might have told and to go reinterview Minerva Bishop for anything she could tell them about the case. Fin and John were sent to track Andrew and Larry.

_Knock, knock._

"Yes," a woman in her late thirties opened the door.

"Becky Shiva? I'm detective Stabler and this is my partner Detective Benson. We would like to ask you a few questions about your son."

"Yes, come in," Becky led Elliot and Olivia to the lounge, "what do you want to know?"

"Was there anyone Tyler was particularly close too around the time he found out about your attack? A friend, family member, girlfriend?" Elliot asked.

"No. Not really. Wait there was this one guy about two years older than him. He spent all his free time with him."

"What was the friend's name?" Olivia asked.

"Kegan."

"Do you know where we could find him?" Elliot looked up from his notes.

"No. lost contact with him after Tyler's funeral. Haven't heard a word since."

"Okay. What's his surname?" Elliot asked.

"No idea but his stepfathers name was Greg Anderson."

"Thank you for your time," Olivia and Elliot got up from their seats and headed for the door.

"Anytime."

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO

After their talk with Becky, Elliot and Olivia had grabbed a coffee before heading to Minerva Bishops house.

"I'm sorry," Elliot said out of the blue when they were a few minutes away from Minerva's house.

"For what?" Olivia looked at Elliot confused.

"Punching you."

"I though we were over that," Olivia paused for a few seconds before adding, "I thought we talked about it. You do know your kids. Do you think Maureen's taking the course because she is into computers?"

"I was thinking yes but from the way you asked I'm now guessing no."

"Correct. Maureen took the class because of a guy and having fun was a bonus."

"She tell you this," Elliot pulled into the driveway and got out.

"She didn't have too. I'm a girl too you know."

"I know."

"Detectives what can I do for you today," Minerva opened the door.

"We need your help," Elliot said.

"Well this is a first. Come in. Would you like something too drink?" she asked once they were seated.

"No thanks. You handled William Sanders case in 1989 correct?" Olivia asked.

"Yes. Man raped victims in the back of a van and then dropped them off at the hospital. Why?"

"Well it seems we have a copycat. Six women raped so far," Elliot answered.

"Whoa. So how can I help you?"

"Well we were hoping you had a list of court offices and members of the jury," Olivia said.

"Hang on. I'll be right back," Minerva left the room and returned a minute later with a file which she handed too Elliot. "That file contains every newspaper article written about the case. It also has a copy of everything said during the trial as well as a list of anyone who walked into the room during the case. You know of all the cases I have handles this is one case that stuck with me. If there is one case I do not regret losing it's this one. It's just unfortunate he only got twenty years. In my opinion it should have been a life sentence but I guess in the end it sort of was."

"If you don't mind me asking, why did he only get twenty years?" Olivia asked.

"Lack of evidence plus the judge sympathized with him because he dropped them off at the hospital. As if that was any consolation to the victims."

"Who was the judge?" Elliot asked.

"Judge Morton. Died a year after he sent William to jail. Sort of sad really. Judge Morton was a great man and so young too."

The detectives spent the rest of the day interviewing anyone on the list they had not interviewed before as well as continuing to try and track Andrew, Kegan and Larry down. There was no record of any Andrew Laidley ever existing and there wasn't much they could do only having Kegan's first name. At 5 o clock Olivia left for her course leaving John, Fin and Elliot to continue the search.

_________________________________________________________  
**AN**: I know it was a short chapter but I'm not quite in the mood to continue this story on . I'm well into my 28th chapter in my book and there are really amazing events coming up in the next few chapters for you guys. **I have plots to stretch this story out to about 60 odd chapters but maybe I'll just finish the first section for you guys and keep the rest for myself or even just e-mail it to a special few.**


	8. Solved

AN: At this **moment I am declaring this the last chapter** unless you change my mind.

Disclaimer: In my dreams I own them. In your dreams you own them. In reality they belong to Dick Wolf.

_________________________________________________________

5 September 2009

18:22

"Here is something Greg Anderson, 55. Married twice. No children. Damn. No good," Fin said looking at his computer screen.

"How old is Kegan now?" Munch asked.

"Around 25. Tyler would have been 23 this year and Kegan is two years older," Elliot answered looking at his notes.

"Any idea how old Andrew would be?" Munch questioned.

"Nope," Elliot replied.

The detectives grew silent as they went about their various tasks.

"25," Munch said out of no where.

"What?" Fin asked confused.

"Andrew is 25," Munch explained.

"Okay that's great," Elliot looked at John in interest.

"Where are we?" Cragen asked coming out of his office.

Elliot and Fin got up from their seats so that they could present to their captain. John on the other hand remained at his desk and continued with what he was doing.

"We found six Greg Andersons who have lived in New York in the past twenty years. Two of them had no children, one only had a daughter, three have sons but their sons are theirs biologically except for the last one. Greg Anderson, 35, married to Fiona Fisher, one stepson Derek, 15. None of the sons have Kegan as a first or middle name," Fin started.

"No luck in tracking either Andrew or Larry down. Casey got us a warrant for Andrew's hospital records but they end just after Andrew turned 18. House doctor last saw him in January 2002," Elliot finished.

"Munch, am I boring you?" Cragen asked turning to look at John.

"Cap' you got to see this. Andrew and Kegan are the same guy."

"What?" Cragen, Fin and Elliot said at the same time.

"When Andrew was 18 he legally changed his name to Kegan Laidley. I searched for any record we may have for Kegan Laidley and it turns out he has a criminal record. One count of attempted rape when he was 13. Got 5 years in juvie. Changed his name the week after he was released."

"Well it looks like one of your conspiracy theories finally paid off," Fin said clapping his partner on the back.

"Is there an address? Work place?" Cragen asked.

"No but at least we have somewhere to start," Munch said.

"Okay. Find him and when you do, pick him up. Fin print the picture that is there and put it in a photo array, let Belinda see if she recognizes anyone," Cragen walked back into his office and shut the door.

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO

Hudson University

18:39

"If anybody needs any help or has any questions, just raise your hand," Mr. Laidley said after he had showed the class two of the programs from the previous year.

"Yes Nicholas."

"Sir, what's your opinion on homosexuality?"

"Well I think it's up to a person to decide who they love and if they love a man or a woman it's their choice," Mr. Laidley answered. Olivia looked over at Ken. She could see him shift uncomfortably in his chair.

Olivia ignored most of the questions that were asked until Kimberley asked, "Sir, what do you think about people changing their names? You know like Miley Cyrus?"

"When I was 18 I changed my name," Mr. Laidley shrugged.

What was your name, sir?" Jeremy asked.

"Well my birth name was Andrew." At this Olivia perked up she had found Andrew Laidley. She was about to ask him a question when he continued, "But then I changed it to Kegan."

Just then Olivia's phone began to vibrate. Quickly she checked the caller ID. _Elliot. _Olivia raised her hand.

"Sir, do you mind if I take this?" Olivia asked.

"No, go ahead."

"Hello."

_Hey Liv, it's El._

"Elliot I'm in the middle of class. Can't this wait until tomorrow?"

_Cap' says you need to get back to the house as soon as possible._

"Why?"

_We need to track down Kegan Laidley. Andrew changed his name when he got out of prison seven years ago._

What? El, you're breaking up. Let me just go outside," Olivia got up from her seat and headed outside hurriedly.

_Olivia, I can hear you just fine. What's going on?_

"I know you can hear me. I just didn't want my class to hear this. Kegan Laidley is my course teacher."

_What?? You're joking right?_

"Nope."

_Okay hang on let me go and get the Captain._

A few minutes later Elliot handed the Phone over to Cragen

_Olivia? Elliot told me everything. Don't do anything until we get there. Act normal. This is what we gonna do…_

___________________________________________________________

**AN:** I'm thinking this should be the last chapter. I will think about it for the next let say two days and if I don't get ten reviews I will send this to a special few and mark it as complete. I know people are reading. I just don't know what they are thinking and there is nothing I can do to improve the story if nobody tells me what's wrong. I hope this is the last chapter but if it is goodbye and good luck to you all. I write for myself and posting it here was just for the fun of it but know I'm begging to think I'm wasting my time. **I am aiming for at least lets say 10, 20 reviews.** Haven't made up my mind yet.


	9. Action

**AN: well this chapter is for all those who reviewed. I'm still a little angry but I am not going to punish my faithful readers. Sorry this was meant to be posted on Friday but then something came up and then on Monday there was a huge storm and I couldn't get on the internet. **

**WARNING: EMOTIONAL CHAPTER!**

**Disclaimer: I'm still waiting for season 9 too arrive. Dick on the other hand has seen part of season 11. Does it sound like I own them?**

**_________________________________________________________**

6 September 2009

Hudson University

18H34

Outside the resource center Cragen, Elliot, Fin and John were going over the building plans making sure that all the exits were covered and there was no where that Andrew could escape from.

"Elliot, sms Olivia and tell her to block off the left side door in the middle and then you must enter first. We will all be on stand by," Cragen ordered.

Inside Olivia was nervously fingering her gun while pretending too work. She felt her phone vibrate and read the message.

_Cover middle left side door. El_

Olivia leaned over to Pam who was on her left side and whispered, "Pam swap with me for a second."

"Sure," Pam said with a confused look on her face.

_Knock, Knock_

"Well if it isn't I like too hit girls. What can I do for you today?" Kegan/ Andrew asked.

"No, actually it's Detective Stabler, Andrew," Elliot said holding up his badge for Kegan to see while walking towards Kegan with a grin on his face.

Kegan looked shocked for a second before jumping up from his seat and heading for the rear left door.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Olivia stood up from her seat gun drawn and pointed at Kegan's heart.

Kegan turned around promptly and dashed between the two rows closet to him. He stopped short when a leg came up and blocked his path. In the next instance Kegan turned around and made a beeline for Elliot turning at the last second to head for the right side of the room. With a running jump, Elliot grabbed Kegan and put his gun in his holster. Olivia gun still drawn watched as Elliot read Kegan his rights.

"Kegan Laidley you are under arrest for six counts of rape. You have the right to remain silent…"

Suddenly Olivia felt something cold touch her neck.

"Don't make a sound or I'll shoot you," A voice whispered in her ear. "Drop the gun slowly."

Olivia dropped the gun ignoring the last order and letting it drop quickly to the ground to try and alert Elliot. The gun made a noise as it hit the ground and Olivia felt the gun being pushed into her neck. Elliot hearing the sound snapped his head around to face Olivia.

"No," he whispered softly horrified at what he saw. Elliot pulled his gun out of his holster with his right hand and pointed it at the young man who was holding Olivia while pulling his phone out of his back pocket and dialing Cragen.

"Detective put your gun down or I'm going to blow this pretty ladies head off," he sneered.

"I can't do that it's against policy," Elliot placed his phone carefully on the table behind him hiding it from the man's view.

"Oh so you're going to let this poor woman die because of one of your stupid policies."

"No, but I can't put my gun down."

"Okay you know what let's come to a compromise. You shoot me and I shoot this pretty woman and then we call it even or you can let me go quietly just like my partner and I'll leave her alone." Kegan had in all the shock escaped unnoticed by Elliot or Olivia and made a run for it."

"Let's think about that one I choose neither. There is no way I'm going to let you out of here. You deserve to die."

"I can see the headlines now 'Police policy kills civilian.'"

"Wow, El, he really is slow. Any idiot could have figured out by now that I'm a cop. Wait, that's right to call you an idiot, is actually a compliment," Olivia said.

"Shut up. Don't you talk. Detective put the gun down. I'm warning you," the man motioned towards the gun that was pressed firmly against Olivia's neck.

Elliot hesitated, he remembered this situation only too well, only this time snipers weren't going to save them. This time it was up to him to save them. He had to make a choice; the love of his life or a roomful of civilians.

Olivia saw the hesitation in her partner's eyes. She knew he would not shoot with her in harms way. She had to do something.

"Elliot look at me," Olivia's eyes were soft as she looked at Elliot waiting for him to comply. Elliot looked up, his eyes watering slightly.

"You know what to do. It may not be what you want to do but it's what you need to do," Olivia's eyes began to water.

"No, Olivia. I won't do it. How can you ask me to cause your death? When Gitano was pointing a gun at me you didn't shoot. You said you couldn't. Now you expect me to shoot," Elliot looked at her in disbelief.

"This is different."

"Different? How in the world is this different? Do you think I don't care about you as much as you care about me?"

"That's not what I think but Elliot, this time it's more than one life on the line. Look around the room, there are other people in danger. Look to the front in the corner. Your friend's son is sitting there. Now look to the back of the room in the corner. Look at the young woman that is sitting there. Her life has barely begun. Look at your daughter," tears slipped down Olivia's checks.

"Olivia," Elliot choked out her name, "Would you shoot?"

"No," Olivia said without any hesitation.

"Exactly."

"No, Elliot not exactly. If I were in the same situation I would not shoot with your daughter sitting right there. You have a family to go home too. Children who love you and I could never take you away from them. Like you said, you want to know your children."

Elliot was about to respond when a loud bang echoed through the classroom followed by the sound of gunshots. People from all directions screamed. Elliot looked around the room; the two people he was looking for lost amongst the crowd.

"Maureen, Olivia," Elliot yelled making his way through the crowd that was gathered around where Olivia had been standing a few seconds earlier.

"Daddy, I am so sorry," Maureen said coming up to him and touching him gently on the shoulder. Elliot looked at her face and he immediately could see from the way she looked at him with such sympathy what had happened.

"No," he yelled fighting his way through the crowd pushing harder and harder against them until he got to the middle. His heart stopped. It couldn't be. Olivia was lying in a pool of blood her eyes closed next to her lay the man a gunshot wound to the head.

Tears rushed down his checks as he dropped to his knees beside her. He took her hand gently in his and squeezed it. He was surprised when her eyes fluttered weakly open.

"El," Olivia whispered.

"Shh. Don't talk. Just listen. You need to fight and in order for you too do that you need energy. Now I want to say something that hopefully will make you fight a little harder. I've wanted to tell you this for years but I never really found the right time. Olivia Benson, I love you."

"Move, coming through," Cragen shouted fighting his way through the crowd flanked by Fin, John and EMS.

One paramedic went over to the man and took his pulse. After a minute he looked over at his partner with a shrug, "His gone."

Quickly they checked Olivia's injuries and moved her onto the stretcher. Elliot attempted to let go of Olivia's hand and moved out of the paramedic's way but Olivia held on tight.

"Elliot, I love you too."

_________________________________________________________

AN: Should I stop here? Continue? You tell me. Just hit the little button and tell me what you think.


	10. Act

AN: It's been a while since my last update and I know you are all desperate to see what happens to Olivia. To cut a long story short it is going to be difficult for me to update as my mother has grounded me. I'll try to sneak onto the computer at night but it is going to be difficult as there is a password on the computer. I am writing this at school during my 20 minute breaks and whenever I get the chance.

Disclaimer: I have dreams of what could happen in Law and Order SVU every night but no one will ever see most of them as I do not own the rights to any of the recognizable characters. Unfortunately! __________________________________________________________________________________

11 September 2009

It had been five days since Olivia had been shot in Hudson U's resource center. She had been through three surgeries but in the end it was not enough. Olivia died two days after the shoot out. Elliot of course blamed himself for her death. He was convinced he could have saved her if only…

Olivia's funeral was well attended Elliot, Fin, Don, John, Melinda, Casey and George sat in the front pew. They were the closet thing she had to family anyway and it was only right that they would get the pew that was generally reserved for the dead person's family. They had invited Simon to sit with them but he had declined saying that they were more of her family then he ever was. In the end he sat behind them with his wife and his stepson. Dean Porter, Dana Lewis and a few other people from the IAB were seated in the third row. The rest of the church was filled with people from the course and Elliot's family (Kathy had agreed to come along after Dickie and Lizzie had persisted on coming to the funeral).

The funeral was short, just the way Olivia would have wanted it. Both Don and Elliot said the eulogy. Cragen said it with tears running down his face while Elliot's showed no emotion. Empty. He had not slept since Olivia had been shot instead had sat in the hospital waiting room staring at the passage where he hoped a doctor would come with good news. He had eaten a sandwich at Cragen's persistence on the first day but after he had been told Olivia had died, he did not care for food. Elliot hadn't said a word to anyone except to say oh when the doctor had told them the news. It was as if he was not there. Fin drove him home from the hospital and Elliot when straight to the couch to sit down and stare. Casey and Don had made the funeral arrangements and it had been a huge effort for Elliot to get dressed and come to the funeral.

"Elliot, you need to talk to someone," Cragen said as Elliot stared at Olivia's grave.

"We slept together," Elliot said softly.

"What?" Cragen looked at him not sure if he had heard right.

"Olivia. I slept with her. It was about three months ago. We were drunk. It was the night Kathy left to go and live with her mother again. The next morning we swore it meant nothing and we agreed to forget about it. The truth is that it did mean something. I loved her. I loved her and I never really told her. Not until it was to late. And now? Now she is gone. So many people have come to me and told me that it's going to be okay. In a year or two maybe, but right now it's not okay. We were partners for 12 years. I knew everything about her and she knew everything about me. She was my best friend," Elliot let the tears flow down his cheeks freely.

Cragen was silent for a few minutes before patting Elliot gently o the back, "Take the week off."

At the reception, which was held at the precinct, Elliot looked around at all the guests that were gathered in honor of Olivia. They were eating and drinking, they were talking and laughing. After a few seconds he shook his head he couldn't stay here any longer. Not when Olivia would never eat, drink, laugh or talk again. He couldn't watch people living life while Olivia was dead. He couldn't stand it anymore. He headed for the elevator but was stopped by Kathy who blocked his path.

"Elliot, I am so sorry. I know how much you loved her."

"Yeah, no one knew how much I loved her. If you would excuse me I have to go," Elliot's voice was empty as he walked around and Kathy and waited for the elevator.

"Elliot, where are you going?" Kathy asked.

"The roof."

"Elliot, don't do it. It's not worth it. You have kids to worry about. Don't hurt them," Kathy cried desperately.

Elliot ignored her and got onto the elevator.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elliot sat on the roof for a few minutes remembering all the times he had been up there with Olivia. He remembered when a woman had jumped herself and a man over the roof to their death right in front of them and the man's father. For a second he considered following her lead only without someone else. Her theory had been that she would never leave him that way and that's the theory that Elliot wanted so desperately to become reality. Then he remembered his kids. He couldn't do that to them. With a sigh Elliot got up and headed to the door that would take him back to the hallway outside the squad room. He walked into the eerily silent room and went straight to Olivia's desk.

Before he could open her draws however Cragen entered looking frazzled.

"Thank God."

"For what? Olivia's dead."

"Kathy came and told what you said. She was really scared. When you didn't come back down she asked me to come and look for you."

"She doesn't need to worry. I'm not that stupid."

Cragen nodded his head in understanding. He watched as Elliot opened the top drawer and pulled things out.

"Any word on Kegan?" Elliot asked.

"No, people are still out looking for him. Paul died a couple of hours ago. Parents decided to take him off life support. He hung on for five minutes but it was too much. They are having a memorial for him at Hudson U on Friday."

"Good. One less person to worry about," Elliot pulled out an envelope from amongst Olivia's things and looked at the front, "Cap' this is for you."

Cragen walked over and took the A4 envelope from Elliot. On the front Olivia had hand written a single word; Don. He walked into his office and sat down staring at the envelope for a few seconds before opening it. Carefully he tipped it over to take the contents out. A single sheet of paper along with a number of smaller envelopes. He pushed the envelopes aside and began to read the letter. __________________________________________________________________________________

AN: What does the letter to Cragen say… Find out in the next chapter.

Please review or else!!


	11. Grieve

AN: Chapter 9 Cont. Hope you enjoy. Still have no access to home computer so there are going to be huge gaps. Sorry!

**SPOILER ALERT! SPOILER ALERT! SPOILER ALERT! SPOILER ALERT! SPOILER ALERT! SPOILER ALERT! **Olivia Benson is not dead. **SPOILER ALERT! SPOILER ALERT! SPOILER ALERT! SPOILER ALERT! SPOILER ALERT! SPOILER ALERT! **

Disclaimer: Does it look like I have the money to buy anything I want? Do I look like a man? Then you have your answer. ___________________________________________________________________________________

11 September 2009

Dear Don

If you are reading this it probably means one of three things. A. I've disappeared. B. I'm in a coma and you need to replace me. Or C. I'm dead. Out of all of these choices it is mostly likely that I am dead. For over a decade I have had the honor of working with you and I have come to see you as a father. Along with this letter there are a number of smaller envelopes. There are one each for Fin, John, Casey, Simon, Melinda and Alex when she comes out of WPP. There are also two for Elliot. One labeled Elliot which can be given to him right away and one labeled El, which I ask you to give to him on the day of his wedding. Right now he is probably in denial over everything and he's probably moping around not really talking but I have confidence that one day he will be married. I believe he will get through this.

Over the years the entire squad has become my family. John and his crazy conspiracy theories, I could always count on him for a laugh. Fin was my older protective brother who was always there to defend me (except when it was him I was fighting with). Casey, my twin sister that I told everything but one thing too. Then we come too Elliot. What can I really say about Elliot? Out loud he is my best friend but in my heart he is the love of my life. This brings me to another request. Knowing him he is really sad and most likely blaming himself for my death. I need you to look after him. No matter how strong he thinks he is, he has his weak points. They come out rarely but they are there. Especially when it comes to family and friends.

Thank you for always having my back. I haven't really thanked you over the years in fact I have done just the opposite. I have a tendency to do things that land you or me in a lot of trouble with IAB and come to think of it to get us into trouble with the FED'S once or twice so thank you.

Olivia

Cragen cried as he read the letter. She was right as always. The squad really was one crazy family and she had Elliot's emotions down. He looked down at the letters on his desk and then at his watch. If he hurried he could catch the rest of the squad before they left the reception. Quickly he slipped Elliot's second letter in his draw. On the way out he dropped Elliot's other letter on Olivia's desk in front of him.

Elliot looked up when he saw the envelope snapped out of his own little world. He watched as his captain disappeared around the corner. He picked up the letter and debated whether he should open it or not. Eventually he put it in his coat pocket. He spent the rest of the day packing up Olivia's desk. Once all the draws were emptied into the two boxes he had found he began to clear of the top. First all the stationary and finally the photographs which he placed on the top. When he came to the one of the whole squad he smiled. He remembered when the picture had been taken at the Christmas party the previous year.

At six 'o clock when all her stuff was in the two boxes Elliot headed down to his car and opened the boot. He quickly put them being careful not to break anything. His next stop was Olivia's apartment. Forgetting for a second that Olivia was dead Elliot rang the bell next to her name and waited for a response. When she didn't answer he remembered. Sighing he pressed the big button at the button that he knew connected to the super's room hoping silently that he was there. After two minutes an almost bald man opened the door.

"Can I help you?"

"My name's Elliot Stabler. I am… was Olivia's partner at work."

"Yes such a terrible thing that happened to Miss Benson she was so sweet. Never forgot to pay the rent always so friendly. She's going to be missed."

"Is it possible for me to go in to her apartment so that I can pack it up?" Elliot said not really interested in what the man had to say.

"Sure. She said a couple of months ago you had a key. You know where her apartment is so go right ahead."

"Thanks," Elliot said politely heading for the elevator and jumping in with a young couple. He hated seeing them kissing against the walls. It reminded him of everything he had never told Olivia and was glad a few seconds later when the doors open and he was able to get out on Olivia's floor.

He made his way quickly to her door and opened it. Going inside he looked around for a moment before turning around and slamming the door. The next instances he was on the floor sobbing.

AN: Finally finished. Enjoy. Still no internet access.


	12. Going

AN: This is a very short chapter. It is chapter 10 still. The only reason I posted the last two was because it will take me a while to post. So here is the next part of chapter 10.

Disclaimer: I bought season 9 of the series. Does that mean I own the whole thing? _____________________________________________________________________________________

Elliot spent the rest of the week that Cragen had given him, going through Olivia's things. Some items brought back memories and it would be minutes before Eliot was able to continue. He spent the nights on Olivia's bed, awake smelling her scent. He closed his eyes and thought of her and when he was close to falling asleep, he got up and continued packing.

The day his leave was over Elliot got dressed still wearing the clothes from the previous week and with a sigh left for work. He enjoyed being in the apartment. He learnt odd things about Olivia going through her things. There was a whole cupboard of coffee even though she hardly touched the stuff after her work in Oregon.

When he arrived at work everything went silent. He looked over at Olivia's desk and for a second he pictured her sitting there, going through files. Then he snapped back to reality and remembered that she was gone. After a few moments people started talking again and Elliot started with his work.

This routine continued for two weeks until one day he walked into the office and instead of having a glimpse of Olivia sitting at the desk he saw a man in his late thirties putting things into draws.

"Sorry, what are you doing," Elliot asked

Everyone in the squad room held their breath, waiting for Elliot to blow. Cragen came out of his office so that he could be on hand in case things got bad.

"Detective Stabler? I'm Detective Taylor. I'm your new partner," the man said.

"New partner," Elliot practically yelled causing Detective Taylor to flinch, "I don't want a new partner. I just want Olivia."

Cragen walked over to Elliot quickly before he did something he would regret.

"Elliot don't. Olivia's gone. She's not coming back. We are all hurting but life goes on. Olivia wouldn't want you to stop your life because of what happened to her," Cragen soothed him.

Three times over the next month the scene was repeated and each time by the next day the detective had resigned and things would go back to normal until the next Monday when there would be a new detective.

The Monday after he had run of his fourth partner he got off the elevator prepared to run off another detective. By now he had moved back into his apartment but he had put Olivia's pillow on his bed. He liked having her scent around him and it was no longer at work. When he managed to fall asleep, which was hardly ever, he dreamt of Olivia.

Elliot got off the elevator and walked to the squad room prepared to see the new detective that had been sent to replace Olivia. He rounded the corner and froze.

Sitting in Olivia's desk was someone he thought he would never see again.

DANI BECK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! _____________________________________________________________________________________

AN: A little OOC for Elliot but yeah. I know it's short but it's just there to bridge the gap in the storyline plus I need to deliver a new chapter to you guys. WARNING: My exams start in a week so it's going to take longer to load chapters plus I'm doing CTA'S plus unfortunately my uncle passed away on Saturday last week.

REVIEW OR ELSE!


	13. Apology

To all my readers. This story is on hiatus until I can get access to a computer long enough to type out the chapters. The story is not yet finished and I am sorry for the delay.


	14. Moving

4 Months later 

It had been exactly a year since Olivia's death and they were no closer to finding Keagan Laidley. Elliot was starting to come out of his depression thanks to Dani who had managed to convince him to go out with her a couple of times. He didn't know why he had agreed but he had and he had quite enjoyed it. Only problem was that after each date he felt guilty. It felt like he had betrayed Olivia.

Cragen had given him the day off and if needed the following day too. He didn't really want to stay home but he knew that Cragen would drive him home personally if he didn't take the day off. No one would believe him if he told them that he was fine and in truth he wasn't. Not that he would admit that to anyone including himself. He slept in but he eventually got irritated and got up. After wondering around his apartment for a few minutes, he looked around his lounge. Things were strewn everywhere. Pizza boxes, take out food, clothes and random items he didn't even remember having. When he was almost done he picked up the jacket he had worn to Olivia's funeral and walked to his bedroom. Ashe was about to hang it up he noticed an envelope sticking out of the side pocket. Curious he pulled it out and sat down. He recognized the writing on the front. He took a deep breath before opening it.

Dear Elliot.

If I know you as well as I think I do, it has been months since my death and you are finally starting to move on. You also probably blame yourself for my death. Whatever happened I don't blame you.

Elliot, there are a lot of things I wanted to tell you over the years. When I first met you, you intrigued me. Your family, your past, your looks. Over time I came to see you as my best friend. Whenever I needed someone to talk to you were there. I could always rely on you. I told you everything and listened to everything. I told you everything. Everything, but what I was feeling.

When you and Kathy got divorced you told me that you would never remarry but I don't believe that. You are a good man. A man that can be loved.

I have a favour to ask if it is not asking too much. On my side table I have a picture of the squad when Alex came back for that visit. Give it to Cragen. There are a couple of other pictures. Take one.

Look after your kids. They love you. This brings me to my last confession.

You are also a hot tempered, irrational, annoyingly irritating, selfish man that I love.

Love

Liv

Elliot smiled as he finished her letter. He got up from his bed and grabbed his jacket and keys. He locked his door quickly and hurried to his car. It was time. He needed to accept that she was gone. Arriving at his destination he got out of his car and walked to the spot which he had not visited for nearly a year. The day of her funeral.

Olivia Benson

1965-2009

Dedicated cop, amazing daughter, loving friend and sister.

Rest In peace.

You will be missed by all who worked with you.

Elliot knelt down beside her and began to speak to her.

"Hey, Liv. You were right. About all of it. It's been a year since your death and I just read your letter. I miss you. We all miss you. The 1-6 is not the same without you. You were our anchor, the glue that kept us together. We were a family and now you're just gone. Every now and then I look at your desk and I expect to see you there. With your smile and your annoying way of slipping some of your paperwork onto my pile. I went on a couple of dates with Dani. She's okay. She's handling SVU better this time. It's been about 10 months now. She's nice and I love her but I could never love her as much as I loved you. I tried to ignore it but the truth is I knew that there was something between us. I'm not going to remarry though. Once or twice I sort of hoped that one day I would be marrying you. I could never forget you."

Elliot knelt by her grave for almost two hours before looking at her headstone and getting up.

1-6 precinct.

Elliot arrived at the squad later that day and was greeted by silence.

Cragen came out of his office with a frown on his face, "Elliot, what are you doing here?"

"I came to drop something off. It's a favour to Olivia. I read the letter," Elliot said placing one of Olivia's photos on his desk and handing another to Cragen, "She wanted you to have this."

Cragen looked down at the photo Elliot handed him and smiled, "Olivia really was insane."

That was all it took. Elliot burst out laughing and a few seconds later Cragen joined him.

"This is what she wants. She doesn't want our lives to stop. She wants things to be like normal, except they aren't. She's gone and things aren't normal. How can she expect us to act normally when she wasn't even normal? None of us are. We work in Special Victims. We see things that nobody else sees. We work with children that have been through more than most adults. People say they have seen it all but they haven't. We have seen it all. Rape victims, abused children, dead victims. We have all see people killed right in front of us. Olivia was shot in front of me and I did nothing. I stood there and I couldn't save her. He asked me too put the gun down and I didn't if I had she may still be alive. That's all it would have taken. I just had too put the gun down," Elliot sobered up.

"Elliot, stop. Do not blame yourself. No one else does," Cragen looked Elliot in the eye.

"But…"

"No buts, Elliot. She does not blame you. She would not blame you. You know what I'm telling you is true. Go home," Cragen touched him gently on the shoulder.

"I'm not coming in tomorrow. Olivia told me too love my kids and that's what I'm going to do. I need to spend time with them. Make up for the last few months."

"Go ahead. Take Sunday as well if you want. If you're not in by 8 I'll know you're not coming."

* * *

Finally completed that chapter. About 20 more chapters to go. I almost considered just changing the story and ending it now for you guys and just continuing for myself. I still might do that in the next chapter or 2. If you don't like this story don't read it. You don't like my opinion share yours. You don't think Elliot and Olivia should be together and you hate those kind of stories, stop reading. This is my story, my fan fiction, my take on Law and Order SVU. The best show in the world. (It's even better than Twilight).


	15. maddening

New Chap.

* * *

7 months Later

"Beck, Stabler, get down to Mercy. They have a vic for you," Cragen came out of his office.

"Got it," Elliot grabbed his gun and followed Dani out.

"You still coming over tonight?" Dani asked.

"Yeah, defiantly. You still cooking?"

"If you call steaming some vegetables and rice and buying a chicken cooking, than yeah."

Elliot laughed, "You driving?"

"Sure."

Unlike Olivia, Dani drove a lot. At first it had been a bit odd but over time he had become used to it. The entire way to the hospital Elliot fiddled with the small box in his pocket

The victims name was Devin. A 21 year old college student from New Jersey.

"Hi, Devin, my name is Detective Beck and this is my partner Detective Stabler. Can you tell us what happened?"

""I was walking home from the library when someone grabbed me from behind and threw me into the back of a van and started kissing me. I tried to fight back and scream but he started hitting me. I could feel the car moving I was so scared. Then the man he raped me. When he was done he opened the back of the van and told me to get out. I was too slow so he pushed me. By the time I had gotten up the van was gone," Devin was crying.

"Devin where did he drop you off," Elliot's voice was shaking. He had a hunch what the answer was.

"Here. He dropped me off at the hospital."

Elliot's breath caught. He barely managed to get through the interview. It was what they had all feared. The day they all knew was coming. It had arrived. On the way back to the precinct Elliot said nothing.

"What's wrong?" Dani asked.

"Nothing," Elliot looked out the window.

When they got up too the squad room Cragen along with Casey, Fin and John were waiting for a report.

"What have we got?"

"Devin, 21 year old college student from New Jersey. Kidnapped, raped and beaten," Dani filled them in.

"Any suspects?"

"No," Dani said.

"Yes," Elliot said at the same time.

"Which one is it? Yes or no?" Casey asked

"No. Victim doesn't know the rapist. No fluids were present," Dani said firmly.

"Elliot, why do you say yes?" Cragen looked at him.

"Same MO as a case from a couple of month's ago."

"Name?" Fin asked

"Keagan Laidley."

Fin, John and Casey froze at the news. Cragen's hands balled up into fists.

"Elliot are you sure," Cragen asked through clenched teeth.

"Devin's story was an exact copy of Belinda's. Walking home from the library, the van and the hospital," Elliot's face was angry as he counted off the similarities.

"I'm sorry but what case is this?" Dani asked in confusion.

"Nearly two years ago a woman was raped in the back of a van and dropped off at the hospital. 5 other rapes followed. Same MO," Casey explained.

"Why do you think he waited so long before attacking again? Dani was curious.

Everyone but Dani looked at Elliot. After a few moments Fin answered.

"One of his partners was killed and he managed to escape in all the chaos."

"Why was his partner killed?" Dani persisted.

"His partner was the man that killed Olivia," Elliot said out of the blue. He got up and grabbed his coat. "Cap, I'm going for a walk."

Without waiting for a reply Elliot walked out of the squad room. Dani made to follow but Cragen stopped her.

"Let him go. I think I know where he is going," Cragen walked into his office and emerged a minute later with his coat and walking out the precinct.

* * *

When Cragen reached the cemetery, his hunch was proven. Kneeling by Olivia's grave was Elliot. As Cragen approached he heard him talking to her.

"Maureen called me the other day. She's graduating soon. She's coming to visit me this weekend. I just hope the Captain will give me the time off."

Cragen walked up behind Elliot and touched him lightly on the shoulder. Elliot looked up surprised.

"Do you always talk to her?" Cragen asked him.

"Every Thursday when I get off work I come here and talk to her before I go home. Even though she's dead I still feel as if I need to tell her everything that happens in my life," Elliot smiled.

"A month after Olivia died I started writing letters to her. I keep them in a draw at home. I did the same thing with my wife. Everything that I would have said to them if they were still alive. Sometimes I even reprimand her for something she might have done on one of the cases we are working on. It helps me to deal with my grief only this time I don't drink while I write them. I came close to the night she died but somehow I stopped myself. I wouldn't want to disappoint Olivia now."

"The letter that Olivia wrote said that I need to move on but somehow after every date I have with Dani I feel guilty. As if I was having an affair. I'm so afraid I'm going to forget her."

Don stared into the distance, "That never really changes. The guilt part anyway and as for you forgetting her that's impossible. Olivia is part of who you are."

Elliot sighed, "I guess you're right."

"I know I am. Now come on. What do you say we get Belinda, Devin. Olivia and all the rest some justice."

* * *

Another chapter up.

In the next chapter: "Officer. What is it? Officer respond. All units respond too eighty second street. All units too eighty second street."


	16. Resurface

Another chapter so soon. You are so spoiled.

* * *

3 weeks later

12 more victims had been reported since Devin. Each victim told the same story. With each victim there came a visit from the Chief of D's. He would come and ask the same questions, get the same answers and give the same lecture. Newspapers had the story on the front page, everyday. At first they ran with stories comparing the new rapes to the ones from two years previous. A couple of newspapers highlighted what had happened to Olivia. After about the eighth rape some papers began to write stories about the police being incompetent. A couple of papers blamed the police for the rape. If they hadn't been so caught up trying to save someone that died anyway these people would not be getting raped now. One or two newspapers wrote about all the good things that the police wee doing to find Keagan and save more women from being raped but the next the rest of the newspapers had a response that pinpointed the police as the bad guys once again. It wasn't just the Manhattan SVU working on the case anymore. It was every squad that could free up even a man to help stop Keagan Laidley.

"Got it," Fin said suddenly.

"What," Cragen asked.

"Keagan rapes everyday except for two days. Tuesday and Sunday. He rapes no one. All the rapes happen between 18H00 and 21H00. Their like clockwork. He follows the same routine. Thursday he rapes woman on their way back from the Library. On Mondays he rapes woman that are coming from the mall towards Hudson."

"So you're thinking that someone will be abducted on their way back from the mall. Surely women have realized it's not safe to be out alone anymore. In fact it's not safe to be out at all."

"I once spoke to a young woman who believed that crime could never affect her. That it was something so much bigger than her and she would never be a victim. Not just in that sense either. She believed that nothing bad could happen to her. One day she was driving to an Aunt's house with her mom. It was pretty late and the streets were quiet. She was driving and as she was driving through a four way a man came speeding past on his way to the hospital and hit her. She was left paralyzed and her mom died. She was 35 years old," Munch said from behind his desk.

"Okay. So what you're saying is that if we cover the streets between the mall and Hudson we can him before he rapes another women," Cragen said looking between his detectives.

* * *

It was 17H30 and every available cop in New York was positioned between the mall and Hudson. There were several cops keeping a lookout on all women that left the mall and headed towards the roads without getting into a car. There were road blocks at random spots. Police vans were parked at every corner. Plain clothes stood by phone booths watching from the corner of their eyes. Precautions had been put in place to try and ensure that no one got injured or worse killed. Multiple cops had been posted along routes leading to Mercy and there were a few stationed at Mercy.

The instructions to all cops were simple.

-Sight a van.

- Call for back-up.

-Draw gun.

- Stop the kidnappers from snatching a victim.

- Stop the kidnappers from leaving.

- Get all kidnappers in handcuffs.

- Shoot if and only if there is no other way to detain the suspects.

- Stop every car that looks suspicious.

- Stop random cars and check drivers' license.

There were at least two cops at each location.

"All in position," Cragen's voice filtered through the two-way by Elliot's side.

"For a few seconds all was silent. There was a couple of reports of women leaving Hudson on foot but each had been followed by a plain clothed.

"Captain, black panel van coming towards me: Dani said.

"How fast is it going," Cragen asked.

"About 60 miles per hour."

"Okay, I got the eye ball. It's turning right on Eighty Second street. Stop it," Cragen ordered.

"Two males. Driver is Jack Sanders. 55 years old. Passenger is Andy."

"Anything in the back."

"We're checking now."

"There's a blanket and a ski mask and oh my word. Somebody call a bus."

"Officer what is it? Officer respond. All units respond too Eighty Second street. All units too Eighty Second."

Elliot started his car and speed off towards Eighty Second. Several police cars followed. When he arrived he found several officers pointing their guns at the two men. Dani and Cragen included. Between them they had the van surrounded. On an impulse Elliot lowered his gun and shot the rear left tire. Another officer followed his lead and shot the two right tires.

At that moment EMS arrived. The only problem was that until the men were out no one was quite sure if it was safe or not.

"Jack Sanders, Keagan Laidley step out of the vehicle with your hands in the air. Do not try to run or we will shoot.

* * *

Okay the original chapter was two pages long but I'm not going to include it. It would just bore you. Too sum it up Keagen and Jack got out of the car and were arrested. The victim was Amelia. John and Fin interviewed Jack and he gave a full confession for a lighter sentence. Cragen and Elliot interviewed Keagan and got no confession.

A good line I left out.

"Andrew. Sorry. Keagan Laidley."


	17. Rap

The chapter is called Rap. As in that a wrap.

This is not the last chapter though. The shortest chapter in History.

* * *

2 weeks later.

Sentencing of Jack Sanders

"As agreed with the D.A. you were serve 15 years no parole and then 5 years probation. You will also have to complete 110 hours of community service,"

The judge ruled.

Sentencing of Keagan Laidley 

"Keagan Laidley. You are sentenced to 15 years for each rape. 5 years for each kidnapping and two years for the escape. No parole."

"That's 19 rapes and kidnappings that puts him behind bars for a good couple of centuries. It's life," Casey said as the case was wrapped up.

Dani Beck's Apartment

"That was delicious and long over due," Elliot said.

"Thank you," Dani rose to start clearing the table but Elliot stopped her.

"Sit. There's something I want to ask you," Elliot got down on one knee and out of his pocket he pulled out a box.

"Dani Beck will you marry me?"

* * *

YES OR NO? WE ALL KNOW THE ANSWER. SHE IS DANI BECK AFTER ALL. YOU STILL ENJOYING THE STORY LET ME KNOW. YOU NOT. STOP READING. LIKE I SAID ONCE BEFORE I WRITE FOR MYSELF. IF I CAN'T DO THAT WHAT'S THE USE OF PUTTING PEN TO PAPER OR FINGERS TO KEYBOARD. REVIEW PLEASE AS I WANT TO KNOW THAT NOT EVERYONE HAS FORGOTTEN ABOUT THIS STORY. I MAY NOT POST FOR A WHILE AS I POSTED THREE CHAPTERS AT ONCE. ALSO TELL ME IF I SHOULD DO A SEQUEL. CHANGE THE TITLE OR CARRY ON WITH THIS ONE.


	18. Foreplay

5 months later

St. Vincents

You are invited to the wedding of Elliot Stabler and Dani Beck.

Where: St. Vincent's Church.

When: 16 September 2011

Time: 10H00.

Elliot was getting ready for his wedding. He had almost finished with his bowtie when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in."

Don stuck his head around the door, "you ready?"

"Almost."

Don pulled an envelope out of his pocket, "It's from Olivia. I'll leave you alone for a few minutes."

"Thanks. Please could you tell Fin and John to wait for me at the altar."

Cragen nodded before leaving. Elliot sat down and waited a few minutes before opening it.

Dear Elliot Stabler.

I told you, you would remarry someday. I guess I know you too well. Congratulations. I hope you have a really happy life. A piece of advice don't screw it up like you screwed up your marriage to Kathy. Love her, cherish her, respect her.

I don't know what to write. If I were there with you right now I would probably have a lot to say. I can't convince you that this is right. I don't know. If I were there I would probably coach you through the whole thing but I'm not and I'm trusting you too coach yourself through this and too make the right decision for you.

If I was alive I would expect to be your best woman right now. Whoever the woman is be sure of your feelings. Don't be unhappy and don't doubt your love for her. El, remember that I love you.

Love

Olivia

Elliot smiled. He wished he had more time. He needed to see her one last time before he did this. He needed to respond to her letter. He knew her. He always had and he knew what she would be saying if she was here. He needed to be close to her too hear it all though and unfortunately there was no more time. It was now or never.

He walked onto the altar and looked out around him. He saw his family. His mother, brothers, sister, kids and the whole squad. Kathy was sitting with them and Maureen's boyfriend Jeremy was there. Olivia had been right about Maureen. Jeremy was the reason she had participated in the computer skills course. Simon sat in the back of the church by himself. Elliot had invited him but he hadn't thought that Simon would accept.

Dani had asked Casey to be her bridesmaid and at first Casey flat out refused but then Elliot had asked her to do it as a favour to him.

Dani stood impatiently outside the church door. She was unsure about how Elliot really felt and she wanted to get this over with before he changed his mind. Dani's maid of honour, Chelsea, stood next to her making sure that Dani looked perfect.

"Oh, that guy's sort of hot," Chelsea said peeking around the door to survey the guests.

Dani, looked to where she was pointing and shrugged her shoulder, "Probably one of Elliot's old Army pals or something."

"Elliot was a marine not a soldier." Casey said unpleasantly.

Dani looked at her, "No need to be such a bitch."

Just then the music began to play. Casey entered the church at a slow walk, a fake smile etched upon her face. Chelsea followed close behind and when they had reached the altar, the familiar sound of the Wedding March began to play. Dani walked forward. The day she had been waiting for, for months had arrived. She smiled as she reached Elliot and they faced each other.

"Father, you have made the bond of marriage a holy mystery, a symbol of Christ's love for his church. Hear our prayers for Elliot Stabler and Dani Beck. With faith in you…"

Max's Coffee Shop 

Mean while in a coffee shop 20 blocks from St. Vincent's, a group of friends from Virginia sat drinking coffee and talking.

"Sarah, how did Brayden sleep last night?" Emily asked a blonde woman who was cradling a two year old boy in her arms.

"Like a log. The zoo really tired him out yesterday," Sarah smiled down at the boy.

"You know I've always wondered why you and Joe called him Brayden Elliot," Kyra asked looking up from the menu.

"Brayden just sort of had a ring to it and it goes nicely with Elliot. Elliot was a guy I used to work with when I was lawyer. I have spoken to him since I became a teacher," Sarah explained.

"Oh, wedding announcements," Jane was a wedding planner and loved reading about strange and unusual couples. "Listen to this. Gloria Kerns and Jonathan Redden are getting married after 15 years of dating. Here's another Detectives Elliot Stabler and Dani Beck partners of two years are getting married."

Sarah perked up at this announcement. Elliot was getting married? "What?"

"Detective Elliot…, oh is this the Elliot you named Brayden after?" Jane asked.

"Yeah. When is it? I sort of want to go to it.

"In five minutes at St. Vincent's," Jane read.

"Sue, Emily, Kyra, Jane, do you mind going to the wedding. We don't have to stay for the reception or anything," Sarah looked at them apologetically.

"I love weddings. I might pick up a few ideas for the McClellan wedding," Jane shrugged.

"I want to meet this Elliot guy," Kyra said.

"Me too," Emily chimed.

"Well, I guess since everyone else is going,' Sue agreed.

The women grabbed their bags. Sarah was still holding Brayden. Sue dropped a $20 bill on the table to pay for their drinks.

Being the middle of the day traffic was busy so it took a bit longer to reach the church. When they arrived they slipped quietly into the back of the church.

* * *

Alex rocks! She is so cool. Okay I'm just rambling to pass the time. This is the first chapter of the second part. I start school on Monday and this is my last day off from work.


	19. Forever

You are all going to hate me. Maybe or maybe not. We will see.

* * *

"The couple has chosen to write their own vows," the priest said from the front of the church.

"Elliot, I met you five years ago by chance. A month later we parted ways and I was convinced I would never see you again but then by unfortunate circumstances we met again and now we are getting married. I promise to love you and be there for you. To listen when you need it and share my life with you. I love you Elliot Stabler,"

"In a time that was difficult for me, you convinced me that I could move on. We once shared a moment that we swore meant nothing but in reality it meant everything. You are my best woman and…," Elliot stopped as he suddenly had a flash back.

"_Elliot what happened?" Olivia asked._

"_Kathy said she couldn't live with me anymore," Elliot answered._

"_She should try working with you," Olivia quipped._

* * *

"_Hang on. I'm coming," Olivia shouted getting up slowly from her bed. She walked to her front door and opened it. "Elliot."_

"_Liv," Elliot was standing at Olivia's door; drunk._

"_Kathy, she left. She went back to her mothers."_

"_Come inside,' Olivia moved aside to allow Elliot to enter._

_NEXT MORNING_

_When Elliot awoke he felt somebody's hand in his own. His thoughts first jumped to Kathy but when he opened his eyes he saw brown hair._

_At that moment Olivia woke up. When she felt somebody next to her she jumped out of bed. She remembered all that had happened the night before a moment later._

_Elliot bolted up and began to search for his clothes, "Olivia, I am so sorry. We shouldn't have done this."_

"_It's not your fault you were drunk. Let's just forget about it. It's not as if it meant anything."_

_END FLASHBACKS._

"My best woman. Best woman," Elliot whispered.

"Elliot, what's wrong?" Dani asked

"I can't do this. I can't marry you. Not when I am in love with someone else. It would be an insult to you, to me, to her memory."

"Great. This is about Olivia again. Isn't it? Elliot, she's dead. She's never coming back. I thought you had gotten over her," Dani pleaded.

"Yes, it's about Olivia. I loved her for twelve years. I still love her," Elliot responded.

By now everyone in the chapel was murmuring among themselves.

"Elliot, you love a corpse. Olivia is not a person anymore, she is a corpse in the ground," Dani took Elliot's hand in her own.

"No, Dani. I can't get over Olivia not as long as I'm alive. I have always and will always love Olivia Benson," with that Elliot loosened Dani's grip and left the altar and walked down the aisle.

* * *

At the back of the church Sarah was watching Elliot leave Dani on the altar. Sue had Brayden in her arms.

"I have always and will always love Olivia Benson."

Heads turned to watch Elliot getting closer to the door. Fin, Casey and Munch had left the altar to go stand by the front pew.

On a whim Sarah stepped into the middle of the aisle directly in front of Elliot's path.

"Do you mean that?" Sarah's words were so low that only Elliot could hear.

"I'm sorry?" Elliot questioned looking up at Sarah.

"Do you mean what you just said?" Sarah repeated.

Elliot nodded and Sarah gave him a weak smile. Suddenly Elliot's eyes went wide,"Olivia?"

This time it was Sarah's turn to nod. In the next instance Elliot had Olivia in a tight hug with a huge smile on his face. He let go of her for a few seconds only to look at her face. It was her. She had finally returned. His Olivia was home.

A couple of the guests had inched forward to get a better look. They were all confused. Who was this woman and why was she hugging the groom? They all gasped loudly when Eliot touched her face gently and put his lips to hers.

* * *

I told you, you would thank me. So I have spent 8 months trying to figure out how I would officially bring Olivia back. I have covered over 20 m's with ideas and yet until I put it down I could not get it right. The thing is that you don't want to go too out of character. Review soon. In a way I think that this is where it should end. I don't have time in my life to write stories. Tell me what you think and I will listen.


	20. AUTHORS NOTE AND APOLOGY! SORRY

THIS IS NOT A NEW CHAPTER!

Okay so I know it has been a while but I could not log on for months and then I found about 200 viruses on my computer so I can't get to my new chapters. There are five of them. I will try to move them onto a computer that I can get internet access and post before the end of the week or month. Thank you to all those who reviewed. The sequel to Jealous is almost finished and I have 2 one shots ready. Please don't give up on me just jet 'cause as I said when I first started having problems I will never completely abandon the story.

Stringbean73


	21. Questions

This was the hardest chapter I have ever had to type but if you refer back to my last AN you will see why it took me so long. I am back and hopefully will be able to update more often. To my beta thank you very much you rock.

This chapter is dedicated to iRang, Rebel Magnus, ErHouseSVULover10 and especially to EOforever94 who inspired me to make this chapter longer.

Disclaimer; I do not own these characters or the Twilight… I mean I do not own the rights to Law and Order: SVU or any of the characters.

"Elliot, what the hell?" Dani asked. "One minute you're telling me that you can't be with anyone besides your dead partner and the next you're kissing someone no one else knows.

Elliot and Olivia broke apart and he turned to stare at Dani. Many of the guests including the squad, his family and Sue, Emily, Kyra and Jane had come closer to get a better look at the scene that was unfolding in front of them.

Olivia sighed and with hand she pulled the blond wig that was covering her natural hair, off. There was a loud murmur throughout the church. Cragen was staring at Olivia, his face paler than snow. Fin was grinning triumphantly and John had a look on his face that almost said I told you so. Sue, Emily, Kyra and Jane were looking at her confused.

"What… how… I don't understand," Cragen looked at Olivia.

"Witness Protection. They moved me after my last surgery. I tried to convince them to allow me to let you guys know that I was safe, but they wouldn't let me." Olivia explained, studying Cragen's face. Once he had gotten over the shock of seeing Olivia, his face began to glow with the life that had been taken from him when she was shot.

"Do you have any idea what Elliot has been through? When he was told you had died, he died," Dani said jumping in.

Chelsea put a restraining hand on Dani. "Dani, don't"

Dani stared at Olivia for a few seconds before hurrying past her, Chelsea on her heels.

"Sarah, what's going on? Why are all these people staring at you like you're a ghost?" Kyra asked.

"Because she sort of is," Fin answered.

"I was a cop before I moved to Virginia, not a lawyer, and my real name is Olivia Benson. Two years ago while I was working a case one of the suspects shot me and his partner got away. For my own safety the FED'S put me into Witness Protection. I was living in Florida before I found out I was pregnant," Olivia explained.

"Pregnant? You had a child?" Elliot asked staring into Olivia's eyes.

"A son, Brayden. He's two now," Olivia said, conveniently forgetting to mention Brayden's full name. Sue passed Brayden over to Olivia so she could show her friends.

"Brayden say hello to mommy's old friends," Olivia smiled as Brayden looked around at all her old friends. "That's Uncle John and Uncle Fin and Aunty Casey and Grandpa Cragen and that's mommy's old partner…"

With an excited squeal Brayden pointed towards Elliot and pulled towards him, "Da."

"What did he just say?" Elliot asked surprised.

"Yeah that's the other thing, you're his father," Olivia said.

All eyes turned towards Elliot and Olivia. Most people in the room knew the basics of the relationship between Olivia and Elliot, but none of them had ever got the notion of a serious relationship between the two detectives.

"Olivia," a small voice piped up breaking the silence.

Olivia wiped the tears from her face and turned to look at her brother Simon, "hey, little bro."

"What about Joe?" Emily asked.

"We aren't married, we never were. The FED's employed him to be my husband while I was undercover. A waste of money if you ask me. I am perfectly capable of looking after myself," Olivia answered with her usual sureness.

"Whoa, back up. You two slept together?" Fin asked stepping forward.

"What not even a hello before you start asking questions? You should seriously consider getting a new job where you can at least remember your manners," Olivia joked, clearly avoiding the question.

"Hello, baby girl. How have you been?" Fin pulled Olivia into a quick hug, "now answer the question."

A few people in the church chuckled at the exchange.

"Once, I was drunk," Elliot answered before Olivia could.

"You two with a child? It's about time you stopped being so blind," Kathy stepped forward to stand in the midst of the detectives. Olivia smiled at Kathy weakly. Out of everyone, Kathy's reaction had been the one she most feared.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but is the wedding off?" the priest joined the crowd.

"Obviously," John said sarcastically.

"Thank goodness. Now that, that is cleared up why don't you move this to the hall. After all, the food is already paid for." the Priest suggested.

Slowly, the guests trickled out of the church; some went to the hall and others headed for their cars most of them being Dani's family.

"Hey, stranger," Casey came up next to Olivia.

"Casey, I missed you so much," Olivia squealed carefully moving Brayden.

Before the friends could hug, Brayden jumped in by pushing on Olivia's chest, "Mama."

"Hey, baby," Olivia turned her attention to her son and Elliot smiled at the sight.

Brayden moved around in his mother's arms until he could see the people hovering close by.

"Dada," he pointed at Elliot again.

"Dada," Olivia confirmed.

Brayden stretched out his arms towards Elliot who immediately took him with a huge smile. He looked over at Olivia with a quizzical glance.

"What can I say? He is very clever for his age."

"Hey there little guy," Maureen came up to join her father and her new brother followed closely by her other siblings. "I'm your big sister Maureen."

"Olivia, what's his full name?" Kathleen enquired.

"Brayden Elliot Stabler, I thought if he couldn't grow up with Elliot he should at least have the name." Olivia shrugged.

"Sara… I mean Olivia, we're sorry to interrupt but our plane leaves in a couple of hours. We need to get going," Sue said.

"Okay, just give me a minute."

"No," Elliot burst out. "You're not leaving me again."

"Elliot, I have to go. It will only be for a couple of days. I promise I will be back."

Elliot thought about what she had said for a couple of seconds.

"Fine, but I am coming with you."

"What?" Olivia asked.

"If the Captain says okay I want to come with you back too… wait, where have you being living again?"

The captain nodded at Elliot's request.

"Virginia."

"Look if we don't leave soon, nobody is going anywhere," Sue said.

"Fine, Elliot come with us. Brayden can sit on my lap and you can have his seat but there is no time for you to get clothes," Olivia gave into Elliot.

"I have clothes in my car that I was going to take with me on my honeymoon. They're probably not appropriate, but they will do," Elliot said quickly before Olivia could find a real excuse to keep him in New York.

Half an hour later, after saying goodbye to everyone, the group arrived at the airport with time to spare. They checked their luggage and then Jane and Emily headed for the bookstore and Sue and Kyra went to get something to drink while Olivia and Elliot took Brayden to buy tickets from Virginia back to New York for the following week.

"Flight 15432 to Virginia is now boarding," the announcement came barely an hour later.

Okay I know that it has been like forever and that this chapter is a little short but I would rather deliver a good small section of a chapter than a long boring crappy one. Thank you daydreamerkid for reading it and putting up with me. You know what to do if you want a quicker update. Review.


	22. Quantum Leap

To my wonderful beta daydreamerkid thanks for all the help. It is really useful.

To the readers I am writing Exams so updates will continue to be few and far between sorry!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN LAW AND ORDER SVU AND NO PROFIT IS BEING MADE IN THE PUBLISHING OF THIS STORY.

"I spoke to Kevin before we boarded," Jane said once everybody was settled.

"Kevin?" Elliot questioned. Brayden was sitting on his lap playing with a set of keys he had managed to take from Sue when she hadn't been looking.

"My husband," Jane explained, "he said that there's a braai over at the house to welcome us back. Apparently they have missed so much and they wanted to celebrate our homecoming."

"That makes it sound like we were away at college or in hospital or something," Emily grimaced.

"Who all is there?" Kyra asked. Out of the five of them she was the only one who wasn't married but she did have a 4 year old son that had been staying with Emily's husband while they had been away.

"The normal crowd," Jane informed the rest of the group.

"Oh, damn. This is going to be hard. How am I supposed to tell everyone that I'm not who they think I am," Olivia asked nervously. Over the past two years she had become close to not only the four women that had travelled with her to New York but to most of the street.

"Don't worry they will understand. Believe it or not you are not the first person to move into the street under witness protection. We had a lady a couple of years ago who witnessed a murder. When the street found out they were fine with it," Emily shrugged.

"Who?" Olivia asked curious.

"Rebecca."

"From number 29? The one married to David?" Olivia asked surprised.

"Yes, she convinced David to move down here after the trial. They were dating at the time," Sue explained.

After a few minutes the talk died down and Sue and Kyra fell asleep while Emily and Jane read.

"What are we going to do when we get back to New York? I have nowhere to stay. The FED's made me give up my apartment. I have nowhere to stay," Olivia said as soon as Brayden was asleep in her arms.

"You can always move in with me," Elliot said after a short pause.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Olivia was hesitant about the option Elliot had just given her. She didn't want to offend Elliot's family, as much as they seemed to have been okay with her and Brayden this afternoon.

"Of course I'm sure, Olivia. I love you and even though I have just met him I love our son. Nothing can ever change that and nothing ever will," as he spoke, Elliot took one of Olivia's hands in his own.

"Thank you," Olivia smiled at Elliot glad that things were starting to come together for her. She knew that it would take time before everything was settled, but at least now she was reunited with the people who loved her.

A few minutes later Olivia dozed off and had her head rested on Elliot's shoulder. As she slept, Elliot thought about everything that happened since she had been shot. The day they told him she was dead, the funeral, the dozen or so partners he had been paired with, Dani, the wedding and most of all- Olivia.

When Olivia awoke just a few minutes before touchdown, she caught Elliot staring at her the way he used to when things were quiet at work, and they were getting along.

"What?" she asked.

"Marry me," Elliot asked with complete earnest. Olivia's eyes went wide as she realized what he had said.

"What?"

"Olivia Benson, will you marry me? I love you with all of my heart and maybe it is too soon, but I have known you for 8 years and through those years we have fought and laughed and cried. You have always been my best friend and now I want to make it more."

Olivia smiled at Elliot's rambling. She already knew what she was going to say but she enjoyed watching Elliot coming up with something to say.

"Yes, yes I will marry you," Olivia smiled fighting back the urge to jump and hug him. She instead settled for the gentle kiss Elliot offered.

"Yo, lovebirds buckle your seatbelts. We're about to land," Sue interrupted.

With a sheepish grin the couple broke apart, blushing from embarrassment as they caught site of their little audience, that included their very confused two year old.

Half an hour later they had landed and retrieved their language luggage and were on their way to Sue's car which she had left there when they had left. It took only a few minutes to get all of the bags squashed into the car's boot. When it became time for them to get into the car they burst out laughing. It had been hard enough to fit the five of them with Brayden in as it was and now that Elliot was with them they were convinced that one of them was going to have to walk or catch a cab.

"Look, why don't I go rent a car. We're going to need one while we are here and i I am pretty sure that you don't have one here," Elliot asked once the laughing had somewhat subsided.

"That's probably the best idea," Kyra jumped in before Olivia could answer.

"It's settled then so if one of you ladies could give me the address. You can be on your way," Elliot said with a smile while avoiding Olivia's eye.

Olivia rummaged in her bag until she found a piece of scrap paper and a pen and she quickly wrote down the address and handed it to him.

Elliot reached out to touch the once again sleeping Brayden lightly on the face before heading in the direction of the rental agency.

The ride home was short but not at all quiet. Being careful not to wake Brayden they chatted about everything that had happened and the rest of the ladies listened intently as Olivia dished out all the hot gossip on Elliot and their relationship back in New York. She was halfway through telling them about Elliot's family when Sue pulled up in front of Jane's house. Looking out the window, Olivia could see that literally the entire street was gathered at Jane's house.

"Leave your stuff in the car, we can grab it when we are finished here," Sue said as they gathered their stuff.

Olivia smiled down at Brayden who was still sleeping and followed behind her friends as they went to join their various spouses or children. As soon as Joe saw her he smiled and broke away from the small group he was conversing with.

"Hey, bab...," Joe began.

"Joe we need to talk," Olivia interrupted before they could settle back into the pretence.

"Okay. What's up," Joe had a look of confusion mixed with hurt at her rejection of the greeting.

"When I was in New York I rea...," Olivia broke off as Brayden shifted slowly in her arms and slowly opened her eyes.

"Hey pumpkin," Joe smiled at Brayden and reached his arms towards him.

"Mama, I want dada," Brayden said.

This made Joe even more confused, "I'm right here boy."

"Want Dada," Brayden cried again.

Olivia groaned, she had hoped she wouldn't have to deal with this until later in the day. She turned Brayden around so that she was staring him in the face. Brayden remained still for a second before lightly slapping Olivia's face. She gasped in surprise. Brayden had never been one for violence.

"Down," he whimpered.

"Brayden Elliot Stabler, what do you think you are doing," a familiar voice called out.

"Stabler? Sarah what is going on here," Joe turned to look at Elliot who was approaching them.

Olivia thought about what she should say to answer Joe's question.,

"Dada," Brayden once again cried squirming towards Elliot who had almost reached them.

With a sigh Olivia handed Brayden over to Elliot as soon as he reached them.

"Sarah, answer the question," Joe prodded.

"Look Joe can we talk. There are some things we need to discuss," Olivia tried to reason with Joe quietly aware of the small crowd that had gathered to inspect the new arrival.

"I want an explanation now Sarah. You know the rules. Brayden's surname had to remain a secret what if someone recognizes you and tells Andrew," Joe prodded.

"My name is Olivia," Olivia snapped as she realized what Joe or at least the FED's had done to her. "You knew he was in jail. Didn't you?"

"S... Olivia I can explain," Joe reasoned desperately.

"Don't bother I don't want to hear it," Olivia spun on her heels and headed towards her house.

"Sarah, wait. Olivia please just listen," Joe made to go after her but one of the men from the street held him back.

Elliot watched as his fiancé stormed away and turned around to find one of the women he had meet earlier that day.

"Sue can you take Brayden? I need to go talk to her," Elliot walked over to the woman and gave her Brayden as soon as she had nodded he's head.

Elliot hurried after Olivia into her house. It took a while but eventually he found her in the upstairs bathroom sitting against the tub.

"Go away, El. I'm fine."

"Yeah right," He knew that she was lying. When they had been partners a common phrase between them after or during tough cases had been 'I'm fine.'

"What's that supposed to mean?" Olivia looked over at Elliot the anger apparent in her eyes.

"You're not fine. Its okay to not be fine Liv after all you have been through. It has been a tough two years for all of us. The squad, we weren't the same. It was as if there was nothing keeping us together. The first few months after you died were terrible. We fought about everything. Admittedly I was the worst. I chased away my fair share of partners. It took everything we had just to cope and get the work done. The Captain was ruined; he gave up so quickly when the Chief of D's or IAB ordered him to do something even when he had no will to do it. John didn't give a conspiracy theory for almost a year. Fin managed to keep the squad going and if he hadn't I'm not sure where we would be. As for me, I gave up on life. I hardly saw the kids and when I did I scared them away. I never went anywhere with the rest of the squad even after Dani showed up. Dani she was my crutch and honestly if she hadn't showed up when she did I'm not sure I would be standing here. I am not fine so it's okay if you're not either but Liv we can be fine now that you're back. Don't get me wrong it's going to take some effort but we will get through this," Elliot paused his little speech to look over at Olivia who was looking at him with tears running down her cheeks. With a sigh Elliot pulled her into a hug.

Elliot and Olivia stayed wrapped in each other for a few more minutes before Olivia stood up and lead Elliot back to the braai. The rest of the neighborhood had returned to their conversations while they had been gone and Joe was nowhere to be seen. The next week flew by. Before they knew it, Elliot and Olivia were saying goodbye to everyone and heading to the airport. All of Olivia's things had been packed up and sent to New York the day before. The money she had earned as Sarah had been transferred into her account that the FED's unblocked for her.

Their journey together had begun and they were determined to not miss a second.

I LOVE PART OF THIS STORY THAT WAS ACTUALLY SUGGESTED AND WRITTEN BY MY AMAZING BETA. I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED. PLEASE REVIEW AS I WANT TO REACH A HUNDRED SOON. Please review Please even if it is now 2020 or I never see them


	23. Please Read if only last bit

Answers to reviews:

**Chapter 8**

**A special thanks goes to all who reviewed chapter 8 those reviews were amazing.**

**However there is one review that really helped me as she has been with me from the beginning so to the amazing Carriex3, I hope you are still reading and when I eventually update I hope you enjoy!**

**Also to TVSleuth, sgc126, Rebel Magnus and Alexis Dawn for their reviews.**

**For anyone I did not mention it is not because I don't love your reviews it is just plain laziness, **

**Chapter 9:**

**Sorry that I let Liv die I can see that you guys did not want that but it has been made right so no complaints.**

**Thanks to all the reviewers.**

**Chapter 10:**

**Just a general response to my fantastic readers. As you now know she was indeed in WPP so no harm done.**

**Chapter 11:**

**No idea what gave the impression this story was finished here but as you see there have been a couple more chapters so yeah. To my new reader Trish Thanks for the review and welcome to Back to School.**

**Chapter 12:**

**I aim to please.**

**Chapter 14:**

**Thanks to Alexis Dawn for her review.**

**Chapter 19:**

**Yes of course the baby is Elliot's! Thanks to all my reviewers.**

**Chapter 22: **

**Thanks to the wise reviewer who pointed out my stupid mistake I will eventually correct it.**

**IMPORTANT: I am sorry to say that this is the end of Back to School. However starting next week hopefully there will be a sequel up so keep a look out for it. I know it has been forever since I updated and there is a long explanation for that which I shall eventually give you all. Please let me know what you think of Back to School and give me ideas for a new story name for the sequel as well as what you want out of it.**


End file.
